The overall objective is to examine the psychosocial characteristics of alcoholism in women. Particular emphasis is placed on the characteristics of minority women. Black and Latino women alcoholics will be compared both with male alcoholics and non-alcoholic women from the same minority groups. Family background, drinking history, personality characteristics of these groups will be evaluated through both objective and projective tests. The test battery and questionnaire includes measures of self-concept and self-esteem, conscious and unconscious femininity, alienation and neuroticism. Patterning of personality traits of both females and males will be related to abstinence and social adjustment on a one-year follow-up study. Information regarding the drinking histories, social stability and demographic characteristics of a large sample of women in Alcoholism Treatment Centers in the United States will be examined, and the relationship between these characteristics and quantity and frequency of drinking and level of behavioral impairment on a six-month follow-up will be delineated. Finally, the social and psychological characteristics of female heroin addicts will be compared with the characteristics for female alcoholics.